


Notes Of Eros

by oooohno



Series: One of the Many Hidden Talents of Yuuri Katsuki [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Dance Off, Dancing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Flesh by Simon Curtis, Grand Prix Final Banquet, Katsuki Yuuri singing, Lowkey inspired by "Sing", M/M, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Pole Dancing, Pole Dancing Yuuri, Singing, Somewhat, VictUuri, Victor falls in love, Vikturi, Yuuri dancing, also the description is so bad, and a boner, awful writing, cause who doesn't want some Singing Yuuri?, chris and his stripper pole, dance battle, fainting victor, horny victor, how did he bring that anways, i cant do them, lowkey, lyrics, please just give this a try, sorry - Freeform, victor gets a nosebleed, what even is the title?, wow here we go, yuuri is just talented okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oooohno/pseuds/oooohno
Summary: Though Yuuri is completely wasted, he's still up to giving his idol a show. Eros for all!! Ft. Yuuri with an amazing voice and equally amazing moves.-Set at the Sochi Banquet





	Notes Of Eros

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! I have this headcanon that Yuuri has just an amazing voice, and though it's not c o m p l e t e l y showcased here its still definitely a big part. 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Yuuri Katsuki is a reserved person, so much so that he’s considered “painfully shy” by most. It takes a lot for him to open up and share anything about himself, but the easiest way is through alcohol. With a few glasses of the liquid courage, he practically transforms into another person. His self-doubt and anxiety melt away until you can’t even tell they were there in the first place. Audacity and confidence are exuded from him, an unusual look on Yuuri, and that’s why, after a few too many flutes of champagne at the Sochi Banquet (seriously, who let him drink that much?) the other attendees consisting of skaters, coaches, and their +1’s were shocked.

Their shy, innocent little Yuuri was stumbling around, challenging a Junior medalist to a _dance off_ , of all things.

“No way, Pig. You shouldn’t embarrass yourself any more than you already have,” The Russian Yuri said with a smirk, that Yuuri returned.

“If I’m a pig, then you must be a chicken. What, are you scared, little chicken?” Yuuri mocked, circling around the other skater and clucking, giggling as well.

“This bitch,” the Russian muttered under his breath before speaking up. “I’m not scared! Come on! I’ll beat you, filthy pig!” They smiled at each other coyly, as the floor opened up, giving them room to move without bumping into others. Someone plugged their phone into the speakers previously playing classical music, and the atmosphere changed dramatically with the [song](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlpMGK2TOAx1h1PEjYOCcoHdvfW88E90O).

The air felt charged with electricity as the two Yuri’s adjusted to the faster song, and sprang into action. Yuuri’s drunken moves still held some semblance of coordination and rhythm, and as he moved to the upbeat and energetic tune, his audience was captivated. Yuri was doing well also, but he couldn’t compare to the Japanese. It was clear that Katsuki had won.

Defeated, Yuri grouchily walked away, through the crowd and to his coach Yakov, who huffed.

It seemed Yuuri wasn’t done, and when he saw Victor Nikiforov- _his idol_ \- he couldn’t help but challenge him to a dance off as well. With a twist.

“If I win this dance battle...be my coach Victor!” Yuuri proposed, scrunching his face up and practically grinding on the Legend. Who was stunned.

Before either of them knew it, the floor was cleared once again and more energetic music was blasted. They both flew into the dance, twisting their bodies to the sound. Though Yuuri had called it a dance-off, it was hardly a competition. They danced together, rather than against each other, and focused on amplifying each other’s movements. It was just a fun dance, fun to watch and fun for the participants. Those who knew Yuuri enjoyed watching him let loose and lower his guard for once.

Several songs started and ended before Victor was too winded to continue. He reluctantly gestured for the music to stop, panting with his head down and his hands on his knees.

Yuuri didn’t seem to be affected at all. His bright brown eyes sparkled and his smile was pure and lighthearted, cheeks slightly flushed from the exertion, but overall he didn’t look tired.

Eyes ablaze with passion and enthusiasm, he exclaimed, “I just danced with Victor Nikiforov! I’m so happy I could sing!”

Chris, who had stood himself next to an exhausted Victor, grinned and yelled back at him, “Do it, Yuuri!” knowing he would.

Shakily, the Japanese skater climbed onto the top of a table and stood, his smile never faltering. Chris and Victor walked to the table he was standing on.

“Chris,” Yuuri purred, bending down to whisper in the Swiss man’s ear. “Set up the pole I know you brought.” Victor’s jaw dropped open, dumbfounded. Chris just smirked and cocked and eyebrow.

“Oh? And just what are you planning, Katsuki?” Yuuri laughed.

“There’ll be a show. _Enjoy_.” On the last word, he looked to Victor, who was staring up at him with awe, and winked. Victor had to take a deep breath to keep from fainting on the spot.

The crowd that had formed once again (no one wanted to miss out on some drunk shenanigans) parted slightly to allow Chris through. He assumedly left to get a _pole_. A _stripper pole_. Why did he even have one?! Where did he put it, and how would he get it here?! Chris was such an enigma at times. Also, how on earth did Yuuri know about it?!  
His confused thoughts were interrupted and completely erased when music began playing once more, and Yuuri started moving with it.

The song was… quite raunchy, but somehow it fit Yuuri so well.

 

_This is not the way into my heart_

_Into my head_

_Into my brain_

_Into none of the above_

_This is just my way of unleashing_

_The feelings deep inside of me_

 

Yuuri’s hips swayed, legs kicked out, he spun around, pulling out all the stops to entrance his idol- Victor. He made sure to run his hands over his hips as provocatively as he could, which turned out to be very.

 

_This spark of black that I seem to love_

_We can get a little crazy just for fun_

_Just for fun_

_Don't even try to hold it back_

_Just let go_

 

Yuuri did a sudden slut drop, eliciting gasps from the audience- and then. _And then_ . _He started singing._ His voice rolled off his tongue, accent somehow enhancing the words. It was, frankly _incredible_. Completely amazed and surprised, the person who’d chosen the music quickly turned it down, until mostly it was Yuuri who was heard, louder than the original singer’s voice. It was lucky Yuuri knew all the words (thanks Phichit).

_Tie me up and take me over_

_Till you're done_

_Till I'm done_

_You've got me fiendin_

_And I'm ready to blow_

 

Somehow he was hitting each and every high note, keeping his voice steady, all the while dancing and shaking like he was born for it. Victor was sure he’d die. Though Yuuri was singing possibly the most risque lyrics known to man, his voice was so angelic even this song could be sung in a church choir and regarded as holy.

 

_Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

_Get undressed_

_Taste the flesh_

_Bite into me harder_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

 

A smoldering look and cocky grin was sent to Victor, right before Yuuri deftly brought his own fingers to his lips and sucked, licking around them as well and teasing the ever loving fuck out of Victor (the poor soul). He picked up the lyrics, winding his fingers in his soft black hair, messing it up and shaking his head to the beat. Doing something downright sinful with his knees as he tramped all over the table.

 

_Pass the test_

_Taste the flesh_

_Hold me up against the wall_

_Give it till I beg_

_Give me some more_

 

“More.” He moaned loudly, eyes boring into Victor’s so it was even clearer this was all for him. Victor forgot how to breath, until he was distracted by tickling sensation on his upper lip. Very reluctantly, he looked away from Yuuri momentarily to run his fingers where the feeling was and looked to see streaks of red. Shit, he was seriously getting a nosebleed? Stupid…

Chris suddenly appeared next to him, chuckling when he saw his friends state. Because Yuuri was primarily focusing on Victor and the therefor the area around him, he saw the exact moment Chris arrived, and took it to mean that he had done as he asked. A glance around the room proved that to be true.

Right smack dab in the middle was a gleaming pole. Perfect.

Still singing loudly and moving fluidly, Yuuri mapped out the most dramatic way to get there.

 

_Make me bleed I like it rough_

_Like it rough rough rough_

_Push up to my body_

_Sink your teeth into my_

_Flesh_

Yuuri outstretched his hand, reaching towards Victor, who grabbed it tightly and pulled so Yuuri had to lean down. “So hot, Yuuri,” was whispered in his ear.

“Oh, I’ll show you hot.” Yuuri replied in a tone that made the other shudder. The Japanese made a gesture, and somehow Victor actually understood what he was meant to do. He got down on one knee, adjacent to the table, and Yuuri quickly stepped down onto it, using it like he would stairs. Several wolf whistles rang out.

Once on the floor again, Yuuri spun lightly and pecked Victor on the cheek, leaning back to breath hotly in his ear. “Thanks, doll.”

 _Somehow_ still singing, he walked, well more like swayed, down the path that had eagerly been created by the crowd, to the pole. He shrugged his unbuttoned shirt of, threw it to the side, as he had with his inhibitions.

 

_Hold my hands above my head_

_And push my face into the bed_

_Cause I'm a screamer baby_

_Make me a mute_

 

Internally (and somewhat externally) Victor was literally dying. Or maybe he was _living_ , for once. Either way, he was sporting an awkward and uncomfortable hard-on.

He was aroused, but mostly, genuinely _baffled_. Wasn’t the Japanese drunk out of his mind? How was he so enchanting and careful with his movements and voice? It didn’t make sense, logically, he should be stumbling around and slurring, but no, he was completely in control, and goddamn seductive as hell. It wasn’t fair, and it was doing a number on Victor’s libido.

He didn’t have any more time to think about that, however, because now that _literal god named Yuuri Katsuki_ was walking determinedly around the pole, one hand gripped around it. If Victor’s mouth hadn’t gone completely dry by then, it would have now. The anticipation had him drawing in a shaky breath.

 

_You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse_

_Beat beat beat beat_

_It's like a trigger_

_Get me ready to shoot_

_Wanna wrestle with me baby_

_Here's a sneak_

_Little peek_

 

Yuuri was spinning. Oh god Yuuri was spinning. _Yuuri was spinning_ . His thicc™ thighs were wrapped around the pole, and he was _spinning_ . It didn’t help that the song playing had grown even lewder and Yuuri’s breathtaking voice was still clouding his head. Yuuri, deciding to tease poor, poor Nikiforov even more, focused his intense, lusty eyes at the man, and licked his lips. _He licked his lips._ He proceeded to grind and lift himself up against the pole, along with many other moves Victor couldn’t even dream of knowing the name of. Case in point: Yuuri was fucking hot, and Victor could _not_ handle it. He was not prepared.

 

_Hold me down_

_And make me scream_

_Lay me on the floor_

_Turn me on_

_And take me out_

_Make me beg for more_

 

_Yuuri flipped himself upside down on the pole, and stretched his legs into an effortless split in the air. Victor physically could not handle it._

The last thing Victor thought before blacking out, was “I wish that pole was my face.”

He dreamed Yuuri-centric dreams. Most of them Rated R.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it! I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> As much as I hate begging for comments and such,,, I'm not quite above it,,, There's just something about people directly acknowledging that they liked your story (or if they didn't, I wanna know that too) , and what they liked about it, that I dsucfsdkjfncdsc. So please please please comment!! I love you all <3
> 
> (so @soubishi commented this thing I really like. She said "Viktor's nosebleed is A+. Maybe that's why he moved over after the regional contest when Yuuri had a nosebleed? Like, he saw it and had flashes of his terribly awkward, yet best ever banquet, and suddenly couldn't handle the idea of touching the Katsuki Yuuri." And I just think that's so fitting XD.


End file.
